VPA-985 is a nonpeptide, orally active competitive vasopressin receptor antagonist, specific for the v2 receptor subtype. This study is designed to evaluate the safety, tolerance, pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of multiple oral doses of vpa-985 in patients with chronic congestive heart failure (chf). In addition, a preliminary assessment will be made of the changes in the signs and symptoms of excess fluid volume.